Abbreviations
The following is a list of some common phrases and abbreviations relating to Clash Royale. While the wiki does not typically use many of these phrases in articles (with the exception of several pervasively common ones such as "tank" and "splash damage"), they can be common in videos, blogs, tutorials, community conversations, et cetera. This does not include abbreviations that are certain to be understood by anyone or uncommon jargon that is largely used in a jovial manner to poke fun at a card. * 3M: Three Musketeers * AoE: Area of Effect. Can be used to describe a troop that deals area damage, such as the Wizard, or describe the range of a spell e.g. "The Log has a rectangular AoE." * Bait Deck: A deck built to coerce an opponent into playing a certain card, usually Zap or other Spells, which is then exploited by the bait deck user in some way that would be very damaging to the opponent. For instance, a Zap-bait deck would likely consist of many units that are vulnerable to Zap, such as Skeletons and Inferno Tower, with the primary purpose being to force out the opponent's Zap (if they have it) on particular units so that other units will be able to attack without fear of being damaged by Zap before the opponent cycles back to the Zap. *'Baby D': Baby Dragon *'Barb Hut': Barbarian Hut *'Barbs': Barbarians * BM: Bad manners. Usually means spamming an emote, especially on winning. For example, a Major BM would be saying "Thanks!" and spamming the laughing emote whiling landing the finishing hit on an enemy Crown Tower. * Buff/Nerf: Making something (A Card in this case) better or worse, respectively. Usually used when a Card's abilities are made better or worse during a Balance patch or an Update. For example, the 1/23 Balance patch nerfed the Zap's damage by 6%. * Chip Damage: Small increments of damage dealt to a Crown Tower, like that of a Goblin Hut's Spear Goblins when the tower is undefended * Counter (Card): A Card that is superior to another card, giving you a positive Elixir Trade (see below). For example, Lightning is a counter to the Three Musketeers. * Cups: Trophies * Cycle: To play cards with low Elixir costs in order to get desired cards back into the hand during battle more quickly * (Number) Deck: A deck with an Average Elixir Cost of the number stated. For example, a "4.5 deck" has an Average Elixir Cost of 4.5. * DPH: Damage per Hit * DPS: Damage per Second * E-barbs '''or '''EB: Elite Barbarians * Positive/Negative Elixir trade: The increase/decrease in the amount of Elixir a player has versus their opponent after playing some cards. For example, suppose both players started with the same amount of Elixir, but then one of them used a Minion Horde, defeated with Arrows. This would mean that the first player used 5 Elixir to play their card while their opponent spent only 3 Elixir to defeat it, so the first player would then have less Elixir versus their opponent. This would be a positive Elixir trade for the player that used Arrows. * E-wiz: Electro Wizard * Freezeloon: The Balloon + Freeze combo. * GB: Goblin Barrel * Gemmer: A gem buyer. Someone who spends money on the game to get gems * Glass Cannon: A relatively low-hitpoint but high-damage troop, such as the Musketeer or Mini P.E.K.K.A. * Glass Cannon (deck): A deck with strong pushes but relatively weak defense. * Gobs: Goblins. * Gob Barrel/Hut : Goblin Barrel and Goblin Hut, respectively. * Goison: Giant and Poison combo. * HR or Hog: Hog Rider. * Inferno: Means either the Inferno Tower or Inferno Dragon, usually the former. * Ladder: Standard multiplayer battles that take place in Arenas for Trophies. * Lavaloon: The Lava Hound + Balloon combo. * LH: Lava Hound * Log: The Log * Mini Tank '''or Semi Tank': A medium-hitpoint troop, such as the Knight or Ice Golem. * '''Mirroring, Cloning': Duplicating a card through the Mirror card or a Clone spell respectively. * MM: Matchmaking * Musket or Muskie: Musketeer * OP: Overpowered, too powerful. * Overlevelling, Overleveled: A practice of excessively leveling up certain cards relative to the player's Experience level, usually or cards, in order to gain an advantage in ladder matches. * PET: Abbreviation for Positive Elixir Trade. See Elixir trade above. * Pump: Elixir Collector * RG or Royal G: Royal Giant * Skarmy: Skeleton Army * Splash (Damage): Dealing damage to all units in a specific area, e.g. the Wizard. * Splank: A troop with medium hitpoints and deals area damage, i.e. Bowler or Valkyrie. * SC: Supercell. The company that created and maintains Clash Royale. * Tank: A high-hitpoint troop, such as the Giant or Golem. * Trifecta: A push consisting of the Hog Rider, Valkyrie and Musketeer. * Tourney: Tournament * Valk: Valkyrie Category:Social